


What If She’s?

by Otome_and_fanfiction



Series: Otome’s MLQC Smut. [2]
Category: Mr. Love Dream Date, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: First Times, Kiro will be the death of Aurora, Multi, Smut, What if?, she’ll probably faint too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otome_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Otome_and_fanfiction
Summary: Aurora and the guys for Mr. Love’s Queen Choice (Dream Date) have some fun as, their girlfriend is still a virgin.Warnings will be on the chapters.Disclaimer always applies.
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Original Female Character(s), Líng Xiāo | Shaw/Original Female Character(s), Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Original Female Character(s), Xǔ Mò | Lucien/Original Female Character(s), Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Otome’s MLQC Smut. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Aurora The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m setting this at one chapter per guy, including prologue and epilogue should be 7 chapters. However that doesn’t mean I won’t add more if plot bunnies decide this needs more.
> 
> Warning: None

Awkward, that is how I felt. I knew there was no reason to be nervous or even feeling awkward, yet here I was feeling this way. 

Why? Because I just admitted to my five boyfriends I am a total virgin when it comes to sex, and now the five of them are talking among themselves to figure out who is going to do what as they all have different tastes.

There is of course nothing wrong with being a virgin. Given all of them have shown sexual interest in me to the point it is glaringly obvious I had to finally admit I had never had sex before. 

Lucien, being the diplomatic professor he is, looked at the rest of them, and then me before saying. “How about we all schedule a date with Aurora, and allow her to decide if this is something she wants to do as well all have different tastes.”

After nodding in agreement, I notice them all pull their phones out. 

“Um, guys? Don’t I get a say in this?” I ask nervously. 

“Of course Butterfly. This is more for us to know who wants to introduce you to what so we don’t step on each other’s toes, so to speak.” 

“Besides, some of us are a little more adventurous than others.” Victor levelled a look at Kiro and Lucien while saying that. 

I give a very nervous giggle before I flop onto my sofa. 

“Can we at least start with tame?” I would probably faint from fear if I was thrown in the deep end. 

Watching them look at each other, I see them all nod. 

“With that in mind. I’ll be the one to start with you.” Gavin says, lifting me and setting me on his lap. 

“In that case, Shaw or Victor should go next, ending with Lucien and myself,” Kiro says. 

I look at them confused. 

“I’m the most adventurous out of us, and Lucien has a thing for BDSM,” Kiro informs me with a smirk, before looking over his work schedule, smiling to himself. 

“Kiro, I don’t like that smile. Whatever you are thinking, put it back in the horny box.” Gavin says, holding me protectively against him. 

“Geez Gavin, assume the worst, why don’t cha? I was smiling because I got a gig I really wanted.” Kiro says pouting. 

I begin to laugh as I am positive these guys will be the death of me. 

“Ok! I have to get ready for work now. So all of you out.” I say laughing. 

After five goodbye kisses, I sigh as I get ready. When I come out I notice I have two notifications on my phone. One is a text, the other is my calendar notification, letting me know changes have been made. We do this so all of us can keep track of dates and when any of us are out of town. 

To: Aurora

From: Kiro

_Got your schedule from Savin, who got it from your agent. Get ready for some fun!_

I make a face of confusion, that is until I open my calendar, dropping my phone in the process. All my days off this month and the beginning of next are now fully booked. Each one labelled with who I will be with, and a very suggestive note included. 

  * February 5th- Gavin. Note: Get ready to lose your virginity :)



  * February 11th- Shaw. Notes: You’ll love this 😈



  * February 20th- Victor. Notes: It only seems fair that I’m next as you’ll be sore after Shaw’s turn. 



  * February 24th- Lucien. Notes: Not only will you be putting what you learn with the other three to good use, but we’ll also be texting each other from the end of Victor’s day to my day. Call it delayed gratification. 



  * March 8th- Kiro. Notes: It is finally gonna be my turn. I’ll pick you up ;)



All I could do is stare in a state of shock and slight disbelief. What the hell were they planning on doing to me?!

Then I realize, if these guys were anything like what they are when they get together, I am in for one hell of a wild ride. 


	2. February Fifth: The Day Gavin Took My Virginity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 5th.
> 
> The day Aurora lost her virginity to Gavin.
> 
> _________________
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> I made Birdcop a lot less innocent than he is in game.

February 5th has arrived, it is do or die for me. I was nervous as hell, thankfully, Gavin caught on and asked if I would like to watch a movie. 

Snuggling into his side as we watched the movie I had never seen before, he wrapped his arm around me, while his hand idly played with some hair that had fallen out of my braid at some point in time. 

As the movie progressed, I noticed something, the movie got more and more erotic as time went by. When there was a what I would call a semi sex scene, I felt my face heat up with a blush, turning to press my face into Gavin’s chest. 

“Problem?” 

“Yes. Why would you choose something like this?” I make a vague gesture with my hand in what I hope is in the direction of the TV. 

I feel Gavin laugh before he continues. “It was supposed to loosen you up and get you in the mood so to speak. Lucien recommended it. We have put a lot of thought into making this as easy as possible for you.” 

I nod against his chest as he turns the movie off. 

Still playing with my hair, he murmurs in my ear. “Want to try something different then?” 

I nod again, only to find myself hauled up into his lap. He had my legs spread over his while sliding down a little so his head was leaning against the back of the sofa. Our groins practically touching.

With his arms wrapped around me, he massages my back as he slides his left hand up to my neck. “Kiss me Aurora.” 

I lean forward giving him a peck on the lips before pulling back. 

Gavin chuckles deeply “Not like that Aurora, like this.”

Bringing my face close to his again, he brushes my lips with his, before pressing our lips together, opening his mouth slightly, he pulls on my bottom lip with his teeth, gently biting it before tickling it with his tongue. 

When I gasp at the sensations, he uses that opening to slip his tongue into my mouth, using it to coax mine into playing with his. 

I could feel my blood heating up, and I shifted restlessly against his body, moaning slightly when he broke the kiss.

“I’m not done yet.”

Nipping my bottom lip, again, Gavin moves his mouth over my chin, to my neck, where he begins to suck, lick and nip. I moan again, shivering slightly. 

“That’s it.” Gavin’s voice starts to sound rough as he starts getting excited as well.

Moving his right hand around my body, I feel him slide it down my side, and over my hip to settle on my thigh close to the hem of my skirt. I instinctively pull back to look down. 

“Eyes up here babe.” Gavin captures my lips again in a kiss, as I feel his hand start creeping up my thigh under my skirt. Gently massaging the flesh of my thigh as he goes higher. 

Once he reaches the edge of my panties, he plays with the elastic for a moment, before slipping his fingers under it touching my womanhood for the first time. I jump at the touch.

“Don’t worry, it will feel a lot better in a moment.” 

Using his left hand, he undoes my shirt pulling it apart before pulling my breast out of my bra cups. Sliding his right hand around to my bottom, he pats me in a way that tells me, he wants me to lift myself up. 

Moving so I am balancing on my knees a bit, he pulls a nipple into his mouth. He teases it with his tongue, using his other free hand to pinch and stroke the other one. 

I whimper at the sensations running through my body at the moment.

Making sure I am distracted, Gavin slips his fingers back inside my panties, sliding them along the flesh until he finds the spot he is looking for, swirling his finger around my clit, I make a shocked noise. 

“Ah! Gavin, that is too much!” 

“It’s ok Aurora, you’re just not used to your clit being touched.” Gavin kisses my chin before, sliding his finger from my clit to my entrance, as he moves his face to my breasts again.

“See how wet you are?” Gavin mumbles against my chest, “This means you’re just about ready. Which is my cue to take you to the bedroom.” 

Standing up with me in his arms, Gavin walks us to his bedroom, setting me down on the bed. I look at him as he pulls his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. 

Making a slight show of it, he slowly undoes his belt and button, playing with the zipper for a moment, before sliding that down as well. 

Once the zipper is down, he slips a thumb under the waistband of his boxers, sliding it a small way down his hip. “Do you want to see more Aurora?” 

He’s teasing me, I know he is given how bright red I am at the moment, but I can’t peel my eyes away from the skin that is slowly being revealed to my gaze. 

I make some kind of sound, and he smiles while slipping his free thumb into the other side of his waistband. Sliding his boxers down so they are sitting provocatively low on his hips. 

“You’ve got to tell me what you want Aurora.” 

“Why are you teasing me?” I ask the question I want to know the answer to most. 

“Because it builds excitement and I know you are excited by how you are rubbing your thighs together. Just like you can tell I am by this.” His answer is accompanied by a very suggestive stroke of his hand over his still clothed erection. 

Walking over to the bed, he leans over so I am looking him in the eye. I blink at him for a few moments before his voice fills my senses. 

“Take them off of me.” 

When I don’t move, he takes my hands and curls my fingers around the waistband of his pants and boxers. 

“All you have to do is pull Aurora.” Gavin taunts me with a challenge in his voice. 

Knowing I won’t back down, I give the fabric in my hands a sharp tug. He moans as his erection bobs free from the tight constraints of his boxers. I let go and they fall to the ground where he kicks them aside. 

Seeing my eyes are currently glued to his length, he uses that opportunity to pick my hand up, kissing the palm, which shifts my eyes to his face. 

“Like the view babe?” 

I swallow hard at the look of pure desire in his eyes. 

Licking my hand, he places it on his chest, using his hand to glide it down his body. Stopping to make patterns on his abs, letting me feel the muscles twitch and jump under my fingers at the soft touches I am giving him. 

Moving our hands again, he slides them lower until my hand is now wrapped around his length. I give my hand a sharp tug to get him to let go, to my surprise he moans. 

“Aurora, that felt amazing.”

He manipulates our hands so I am stroking his length in a steady motion. 

“Can you keep this up on your own for a few moments?” He asks as he pulls his hand away from mine, moving it to my exposed thighs. 

Sliding my skirt up higher, he tugs at my panties so I have no option but to lift my hips and allow him to take them off of me. When they are off, he lays me down, still standing close enough for me to stroke him.

I feel his fingers at my womanhood again and this time, he teases my clit and entrance at the same time. I moan while trying to close my legs but with him between them I can’t. I end up squeezing his thighs instead. 

“It’s ok, I’m just preparing you, it will be easier, the wetter you are. Not that I don’t have lube if we need it.” 

I open and close my mouth like a fish at his comment. 

Smirking at me he leans over and whispers. “What? A guy needs lube if he is gonna make a mess of himself, thinking about how he wants to slide himself inside of his girlfriend and make her scream his name. I’m sure if you asked the others, they would tell you almost the exact same thing. Except for Lucien and Kiro, they would likely go into detail exactly what they want to do to you.” 

At this point I hadn’t even noticed he had gotten me naked. I was just a jumble of hormones, embarrassment and arousal. 

“Let me get a condom and we can begin as you are completely ready now.” Gavin kisses my ear before pulling away from me. 

After getting the condom he climbs up onto the bed following me as I shuffle backwards feeling like I am being hunted. 

Caging me in with his body, he pulls my legs apart gently before settling himself between them. Tearing the wrapper of the condom, he pulls it out, smiling as he grabs one of my hands again. 

“Help me put it on. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” 

Setting it on the top of his arousal, he pinches the tip with one hand and uses our hands to roll the rest of it over himself. 

Leaning over, he kisses me again before lining himself up with my entrance. 

“This shouldn’t hurt at all, if it does, it will only be a moment before you get use to me and relax.” He says while slowly pushing himself against me, I feel my body give way and him start to slide in. 

I couldn’t help but tense up when I felt how full I was starting to get. 

“Don’t tense up like this Aurora, it is only going to make this hurt for you.” Gavin stops, staying still as he reaches between us and strokes my clit again, kiss me while he does. 

I start to relax, prompting Gavin to start moving again. Keeping his finger moving, he gets himself fully seated inside of me. 

“I’m going to give you a moment to adjust ok?”

I nod as I can’t get words out at the moment. I can feel him inside of me, stretching me, twitching and warm. 

Once the slight discomfort leaves, I move my hips slightly and moan at how good it feels. 

“Do you want me to start moving?” Gavin asks, stroking my hair. 

“Yes, please.”

Smiling at me, he starts with slow measured thrusts, in order for me to get used to the feeling. 

“Faster, please Gavin. I want you to move faster.” I beg. 

Giving in to my request, he picks up the pace. Thrusting harder and faster, making me arch my back up, while moaning. 

“Gavin! I feel weird. I have a strange pressure in my body.”

“That is normal. You’re getting close to an orgasm, I can feel you twitching around me.” He whispers in my ear before moaning. “Come for me Aurora.”

Sliding his hand back between us, he keeps thrusting as he strokes my clit with the pad of his finger. 

The sensations being too much for me, I push at his shoulders, begging for him to make the feeling go away. I felt him just smile in to my shoulder and give me one very hard thrust.

I ended up screaming something that sounded like his name, as my body shivered, twitched as the oddest sensation shot from my core to my head and toes.

“That’s it Aurora, come for me.” Gavin pants in a breathy voice as he continues to thrust. “Ride the pleasure to the end.” 

Once I come down, I whimper at how sensitive my body has become, every small movement he makes feels like it will set me off again. 

“Can you do that for me again?” I hear pride in his voice. 

I weakly shake my head. 

“We’ll see.” 

He picks up the pace again as he smiles down at me. I soon realize I have that feeling again. This time I don’t struggle against it, I let it come and I shatter again. 

“Good girl. That is what I like to see.” He ends the sentence with a moan. “I’m at my limit.” 

I look at him as he looks at me with lust glazed eyes. 

“I’m about to come myself. Since you aren’t on birth control I will pull out.” 

I was about to ask what he meant, when I felt him pull out and, I watched as he stroked himself to completion. Which was probably one of the most erotic sights I had seen. 

His eyes closed, as his mouth parted with a loud moan, his hand pumping himself as his length twitched and pulsed in his hand. 

Giving himself a moment, he got up to take care of the condom before coming back, and ushering me into the shower. 

“This will help with any discomfort.” He explains as he washes me and makes sure to massage my back, thighs and hips while the warm water keeps me more relaxed. 

Once we are all clean, he pulls a pair of boxers on, before handing me one of his tee shirts to sleep in. Once changed he cuddles me under the blankets. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Good.” I answer between yawns. 

“Sleep now.” Gavin says kissing my hair. “I’ll take you to your shoot in the morning.”

___________________________________

Sitting in my dressing room after my shoot, I see my phone light up telling me, I have a calendar notification. 

  * February 6th- Gavin. Notes: Mission complete. Made her scream my name :). Only negative: We need to get her on birth control!



  * February 6th- Lucien. Notes: Already taken care of. I’ll pick her up and take her to the ObGYN I know to get an IUD implanted. Takes effect immediately. 



I sigh before sending Lucien a text.

To: Lucien

From: Aurora

_ Saw your note. I’m done with my shoot and ready to go home. Let me know when you are on your way. Thanks by the way! _

A few moments later my phone buzzes. 

To: Aurora

From: Lucien

_ Not a problem butterfly. This was an oversight we all had. We should have talked about birth control before we started this.  _

_ The IUD will prevent pregnancy in the case a condom breaks. That is one thing we all agree on, condoms are a must until you are comfortable with going without.  _

_ I’ll see you in ten minutes. _

Sighing again, I pack up and prepare myself for more craziness from these five guys. 


	3. February 11th- Shaw’s Change Of Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw and Aurora have some unexpected fun, after Kiro prompts her to tease Shaw. 
> 
> Warning: Non graphic details of IUD insertion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the warning states, I do mention non graphic details of IUD insertion. 
> 
> The long and short of it is: Yes some people do pass out having one inserted because the cervix needs to be clamped in some cases. 
> 
> I was one of those people who passed out from the pain.

February 11th- Shaw’s day.

Ok what was  _ supposed  _ to be Shaw’s day, had his professor not decided last minute that the thesis the class needed to write was due the following Monday which happened to be the 15th. 

We had been in the middle of making out when he got the call. So now he was sitting on his computer grumbling about how his dick was aching and he wished his prof would just straight up die. 

I was playing a game on my phone when I got a text from Kiro. 

Kiro:

_ Hey! Why are you playing candy crush instead of having your brain fucked out?  _

Me:

_ Shaw’s prof phoned to let him know the thesis the class is writing is due on the 15th aka this Monday instead of in May when the course ends. _

Kiro:

_ Aw! That sucks shit :( _

_ You know… you could get him to put it off for a few hours by teasing him right? _

Me:

_ Kiro, I’m not like you. I can’t charm him into doing what I want. _

Kiro:

_ Honey. No one said *anything* about charming him. _

_ The man is a sucker for having his ears nipped and his neck stroked. Blow on his ear and whisper to him in a seductive voice you want him to fuck you and he’ll be yours. I speak from personal experience with Shaw 🤫 _

Me:

_ OMFG!! Really Kiro?!? _

Kiro:

_ Give it a go and see what happens. 😇 _

_ Have fun!  _

I sigh, knowing Kiro is right. So I put my phone down and walk over to Shaw who is currently puzzling over something. 

Slipping my arms around his neck I use my right hand to stroke it a bit as I nip at his ear. 

“Aurora, I can’t play with your right now.”

“But Shaw, I’m bored,” I whisper as I stroke my hands down his chest. 

Giving a slight moan Shaw watches me on the screen. “If you are going to continue to be a pain in my ass, I’ll give you a real pain in the ass.” 

I giggle as I let my breath tickle his ear. “Well, aren’t you known as ‘purple-haired pain in the ass’?” 

That must have done it, because was out of his chair, before hauling me over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom. Spanking me in the process.

“Sweetheart, I hope you like it rough because I am not being gentle with you at all now.” 

Tossing me on the bed, he flips me over as he pulls my pants and panties off. 

“It’s too bad you just recovered from having the IUD put in. You’re about to be sore again.” Spanking me for good measure to stay still. 

I hear him moving around and turn my head when I feel something land close by it. There lay two condoms and a bottle of lube. 

Seeing my eyes widen, Shaw leans over me, and I can feel his arousal poking my bottom. 

“Should have left your phone locked Sweetheart. I saw your little exchange with our blonde brat.”

I gasp looking over my shoulder at him. 

“You see, Kiro and I have tastes that cross over. More so when we are interested in both men and women.” 

“So what Kiro said is true? You’ve slept together?”

“If you mean I have had his cock in my mouth and up my ass, just as he has, had mine in his mouth and up his ass? Then the answer to that question is yes.” 

Grinding himself against my bottom, he leans over more to bite my ear before whispering. “I was planning on something vastly different, but I guess I’ll show you how much pleasure can come from having anal since you want to be a pain in the ass and all.”

I squeak as he moves me farther up the bed, all the while keeping me caged in so I can’t escape. Stroking, my bottom before squeezing the flesh and muscles. 

“Don’t worry Sweetheart. I’ll prepare you, that way there is no tearing.”

“Tearing? As in ripping?” I must have come off very fearful as Shaw lays on top of me, stroking my face and neck. 

“It can if you aren’t properly prepared. Which is why I’ll take it slow until I’m inside you, then, you’ll pay for your little stunt back there.” 

Turning my face so he can kiss me, he slides his free hand back down to my bottom. Calling up his evol, he gave me a slight shock. 

I yip at the sudden feeling. 

“And that is how I plan on making your brain explode with pleasure. After all, Kiro loves it when I shock him.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, soon however that was forgotten as his hand slid between my thighs to stroke me from my clit all the way to my back opening. 

Teasing me at a measured pace, Shaw soon takes the lube, warming it up in his hand before he applies it to my rear opening. I jump at the foreign feeling. 

“Relax Sweetheart. It’s only gonna hurt if you tense up.”

Breathing out and relaxing my muscles, I shimmy on the bed, getting comfortable. 

“There we go,” Shaw says as I feel one of his fingers slide in. 

I let out a moan and bucked up against his hand, Shaw chuckles but didn't say anything, he just wiggles his finger making me do it again. 

“Is it supposed to feel this good?” I ask over my shoulder with a moan. 

“Mhmm. There are a lot of nerve ending here that are very pleasurable when stimulated.” Shaw informs me while giving me a small shock. 

I moan and push back against him again. When I do, he slips the second finger in, scissoring them in a fashion that makes me know he is stretching me open. 

“You’re just about loose enough now.” 

“I don’t need the commentary, Shaw.” 

He laughs as he gets up. Washing his hands, he comes back over to me, pulling me up so I am on my hands and knees.

“Easiest way for us to do this.” 

I look over my shoulder at him as he puts the condom on and puts lube on it, stroking himself to make sure it is evenly spread. 

“You know, I was told something by a friend of mine before I ever had anal sex for the first time. He told me ‘if you think you’ve used enough lube, use more.’ I thought he was crazy, turns out he was right.” 

I giggle at the comment, but it serves to relax my body again. Feeling his erection poke me, I hold myself steady as he just gently rubs against me. 

“Take a deep breath, then slowly breathe out. It is the easiest and most pain-free way to do this. You’ll feel me push against you as you breathe out.”

I do as I am asked, taking a deep breath. As I am releasing it, I feel Shaw push against me, slowly but surely sliding past the muscles and settling inside of me. 

Feeling a slight cold feeling where we connect, I squeak a bit.

“Yes, I know the lube is cold. This keeps us from having the condom rip for any reason ok?”

Seeing me nod, he starts thrusting, moving his right hand off the bed, wrapping it around me, to play with my clit. 

I may have thought this wasn’t something I was too keen on trying but with every hard thrust, he would shock my clit, causing me to shiver and shake with pleasure. 

After a while, he picks up his pace, slipping his hand farther down to play with my opening. 

“Ready for the climax Sweetheart?” 

I look over my shoulder at him, seeing him smile with a glint in his eyes. Pulling me up so my back is to his chest, he slowly slides his fingers inside of me while thrusting hard and fast.

Feeling like I was going to fall, I wrapped an arm around his neck. When I do his left arm holds me tighter clamping itself around my middle up in between my breast, his hand roughly fondling my right breast. 

“Not gonna… last much longer Sweetheart with the way you’re twitching around me.” Shaw moans in my ear as he finds my inner sweet spot, calling up his evol, he shocks that spot just as I start to feel him start to throb inside of me. 

Everything hits me at once, causing me to let out a soundless scream. Shaw smiles as she watches me orgasm with such intensity that I almost pass out. 

Pulling out, taking care of the condom, he comes back to sit on the bed as I recover. 

“I almost had you pass out on me.” 

“I think I prefer passing out from sex vs IUD insertion.” 

He raises his eyebrows in shock when I tell him Lucien had to wait almost an hour after it was put in as I had passed out from the pain.

“Good thing this wasn’t as bad pain wise. I drew a bath for you, it will help if you are a bit sore.”

Trying to get up, I wobble and fall into Shaw’s arms. 

“Roger that, you need me to take you.”

As I sit in the hot water, he leans against the counter. Telling me about how I will be sore regardless for a few days. 

“I can take OTC pain relievers and soak in my tub for a bit.”

Nodding, he helps me out of the tub, drying me off, before settling me on the bed. 

“Let me get a couple of hours in on my thesis and I’ll take you home.” 

I nod as he hands me, my phone to see Shaw added me to the text group the guys have. 

Calling out “Shaw? Do you mind if I tear Kiro apart?”

Laughing he answers me, “Go ahead, Sweetheart. Just don’t be surprised when he turns it around on you.”

I scroll to the newest messages. 

Lucien:

_ Haven’t heard anything yet so I guess your little trick worked Kiro. _

Kiro:

_ Now, now. I only wanted her to have some fun.  _

Gavin and Victor:

_ Meaning? _

Kiro:

_ I’m not going to give up all my secrets now. _

Lucien, Gavin and Victor:

🤨

Me:

_ Kiro. The ‘fun’ you wanted me to have, wouldn’t happen to be fucked in the ass, now would it? _

Lucien:

_ Knew it. 😏 _

Gavin:

_ 😱 _

Victor:

🤭

Kiro:

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Me:

_ KIRO! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU! _

Kiro:

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

_ Bye guys! I got an overseas trip I gotta take.  _

Shaw:

_ Your ass is mine when you get back, brat! Who knows, maybe Lucien will let Aurora use one of the strap ons he has on you... _

Me:

_ Ok, I’m out! I really don’t want to know why Lucien has strap ons or anything else to do with sex right now. My ass and vagina hurt enough thank you very much! _

All of them:

_ Lol! _

Turning the notifications off, I hobble into the living room and say “Take me home please.”

Saving his work, Shaw grabs his keys and takes me home.

__________________________________

Waking up the next morning, I take the OTC reliever as I said I would and go about my day. Very nervous now about what Victor and I will be doing in a few days. 


End file.
